Yugoslavia
Yugoslavia is a Balkan regional power and. Soviet Union Satellite State that is a member of the Warsaw Pact precariously placed in the vicinity of multiple aggressive neighbours, including Germany and Italy. Yugoslavia is a troubled country, though it was created out of a common desire by Yugoslavs to be free from foreign domination, the Yugoslav peoples are precariously divided into multiple nationalities, religions, as well as minority nationalities who do not want to be part of Yugoslavia. These divisions have resulted in severe political deadlock and at times violence between the nationalities. Yugoslavia must navigate the international political path carefully. Technology Yugoslavia starts out in 1948 badly behind many areas and has limited leadership to spare, with only 3.90 at the start of the 1948 campaign. It is important therefore to plan in advance and achieve the bare essentials in research. Industry is very backward. Industrial Production and Industrial Efficiency technologies are badly behind and should be researched to update them immediately. Education will help your research efficiency, and later on a bit of time spent researching agriculture will improve your manpower capabilities. Armour technology needs to be updated soon if Yugoslavia wishes to have any modern artillery for war. For early conquests a few light armor divisions will suffice, backed up with infantry and some engineer brigades. Land doctrines need updating, starting with Infantry Warfare + Mass Assault for your infantry, and Blitzkrieg to give your light armor a boost. An alternative choice would be to research special forces to build substantial numbers of capable mountain infantry forces to cover the large mountainous territories of Yugoslavia. With substantial mountain infantry forces, Yugoslavia can make a good stand against invaders. The use of mountain infantry to dominate the mountainous regions was the historical case that the communist Yugoslav Partisans successfully used against the Germans and Chetniks of Yugoslavia throughout the war, making Yugoslavia one of the hardest countries for the Axis powers to control. The Capital ships technology is far ahead in their time so Yugoslavia can be a Naval Power, plus they have South Africa as a Colony. The aircraft technology of fighters and bombers is up to date at 2011's levels. However the Air doctrines are severely behind in comparison and need updating if Yugoslavia is to have a decent air force. In actual history, Yugoslavia managed to develop a fairly decent air force even with domestic aircraft manufacturers, quite a feat for a non-major power. A good and significant air force would be a valuable asset. In the Theory section of technology, Yugoslavia's Supply Transportation, Supply Organization, and Civil Defense research are relatively recent with research being ready to start at a 1948 level. Distribution of Leadership At least 80-90% of your leadership should be spend in research during the early game - there's no need for Diplomacy and therefore the remainder will be used to supplement your officer corps, and to create spies which will be useful for increasing the threat level of nations around you and for counter-intelligence. Diplomacy Alliances The only Alliance Yugoslavia can choose is the Warsaw Pact because it is a Satellite State of the Soviet Union. Decisions Colonize Southern and Southeast Africa. Politics Ministers Laws With limited options available, the one option that is favourable for those who want to strengthen the power of the state is to change Yugoslavia's press laws from Censored Press to State Press. By adopting State Press, Counterespionage and National Unity improve at the expense of the Tendency to drift to due internal factors. Education Investment laws start in 1950 at Average Education Investment.If one wants to save the small amount of money that Yugoslavia starts with, Education Investment can be cut to Minimal Education Investment, but this will reduce leadership. If one wants to improve leadership levels, then Medium-Large Education Investment or Big Education Investment are the best choices. Also Training Laws can be changed that are set at Basic Training in 2011. Selecting Advanced Training of Specialist Training will significantly increase units' starting experience. Political Parties Socialist because it says Socialist Republic of Yugoslavia Intelligence If wanting to take an expansive approach, then send a Navy of spies into South Africa or Israel and annex them as colonies (If you have one). Economy Trading With Yugoslavia's primary surplus resource being metal, it is what should guide trade. At the outset of January 1936, there are very few trading partners that want metal, except for Italy and Japan Japan. Italy is a rival of Yugoslavia with territorial aims on it, but it does want significant amount of metal. Japan is America's best ally in the Pacific. Yugoslavia will need to get Crude Oil, Supplies and Energy from other sources. Improvements in Industrial Efficiency will help out with managing the country's limited resources. If you overproduce supplies China will tend to offer you large supplies for money deals. With this cash you can trade the major powers for Rare Materials, Oil and Energy. In times of peace grab as much energy as you can as you are sadly lacking in it. Industrial Production Yugoslavia starts with a base Industrial Capacity (IC) of 31, which is not much but legitimates the country as a regional power. As with all countries which have low IC, it is not advised to build up the industry but it is possible. Try to balance Army-Laws (Voluntary Army for faster recruitment for example) with your production to receive maximum output. If you go for an industry build-up use infrastructure and ports for a basis increase in Industry practical. Military Army Yugoslavia has a very good chance in the beginning of the game to conquer parts of Italy by immediately researching light armor. With this in mind, using light armor is very effective against Italy, Austria and the other western border countries because they seem to lack the motivation to research them until later in the game. Navy Yugoslavia has small chance of building a meaningful Navy until late in the game. If you get involved with the majors, either Italy or the United Kingdom will smoke any navy you build faster than you can say nautical (especially the UK who don't want you stealing its African colonies). Air Having a decent to good air force is really important if you don't want to have your troops bombed/strafed, your cities bombed, or really just have the annoying feeling that you are not as powerful as the other Soviet Satellite States. Get one because an Air Force is Top Priority. War War with Germany That's a no no unless you want them to invade you and crush you like a bug War with Ethiopia To colonize more of East Africa you will have to fight Ethiopia. It's easy because Ethiopia is weak to your army unless they are members of the Tokyo-Tehran Alliance. Category:Other Stuff